Et donc, elle pleura
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Mystearica "And so, she cried" : Tooko Amano ne pleure pas souvent.
1. Et donc, elle pleura

_Auteur : Mystearica_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Et donc, elle pleura

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Tooko Amano ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Naturellement lorsque ses parents décédèrent, mais depuis lors, les larmes étaient rares chez cette jeune fille. Elle vivait sa vie en tant qu'adolescente joyeuse et positive comme elle aimait, faisant face à l'adversité sans frayeur.

Quand elle entendue dire que Miu Inoue avait arrêté d'écrire, elle ne versa pas de larmes.

Quand Konoha décida de confronter ses démons du passé et se mit progressivement à dépérir, elle ne pleura pas.

Quand elle surprit Konoha sur le point de tomber du bâtiment avec son amie d'enfance qui l'avait convaincu de le faire, … Tooko n'avait pas pleuré.

Quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours rester à ses côtés, elle ne pleurnicha pas. Pas la première fois en tout cas.

Toutefois juste après qu'il l'ait embrassé, avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train qui devait l'amener vers son futur… au milieu du choc de voir sa figure toute petite sur le quai à mesure que le train s'éloignait, elle ressentit cette sorte de torpeur qui emplissait tout son être.

Tooko pensa qu'elle s'était armée de courage pour cet instant-là. C'était censé être un joyeux voyage après tout, non ? Ce joyeux voyage l'emmenait vers une autre partie de sa vie et marquait un nouveau jalon dans celle de Konaha également. Evidemment elle n'avait pas voulu le quitter mais elle avait dû. Tous les deux avaient leur propre vie à vivre, et elle savait, juste _savait_ que Konoha était promu à de biens plus _grandes_ choses que de lui écrire simplement ses encas tous les soirs à la lueur diffuse de la salle du club de littérature.

Mais quand il l'avait choqué de cette façon…

C'était là qu'elle avait réalisé combien elle ne voulait _pas_ qu'il la quitte.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'il était bien trop tard pour descendre du train, courir vers lui et l'enlacer aussi fort que possible. Les sentiments qui la submergeaient brusquement débordaient, plus puissants encore que tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses livres jusque-là.

Tooko Amano ne pleurait pas facilement. Elle avait pleuré lorsque ses parents étaient décédés mais depuis plus rien.

Mais alors que le train de nuit l'emmenait vers une nouvelle vie à Hokkaido, elle s'affaissa dans son siège, les yeux débordants de larme.

Après avoir fixé le sol pour une poignée d'instants, absolument insensible à ce qui se passait, elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et fondit en larmes.

Elle se fichait de savoir qui la voyait, qui s'apitoierait sur elle ou qui essaierait de la calmer pour écouter son histoire. Pour le moment, Tooko sentait qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Elle avait besoin de pleurer.

Et donc, elle pleura.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Honnêtement je n'arrive pas à croire que ce site n'a pas déjà une section pour cette série. C'est une série sublime et géniale qui est rapidement devenue mon manga/anime préféré de tous les temps. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore dans le secret, cette série s'appelle **_Bungaku Shojo**. **_**Cette fanfiction vient d'une scène dans le film, une qui m'a fait pleurer. Merci à la muse Konoha.**

**Après avoir regardé cette scène … encore et encore, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose dessus. Alors voilà. C'est ma supposition sur les sentiments de Tooko après cette scène sur le quai de la gare.**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire parce que j'aime énormément cette série et je souhaite écrire encore sur le sujet. J'adore le personnage de Tooko et sa co-star, Konoha Inoue. En fait, j'adore tous les personnages de cette série. C'est une super série, allez la voir si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait.**


	2. Deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures

_Auteur : Mystearica_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures et trente-cinq minutes qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Konoha avait essayé de retourner à une vie normale. Puisque tout ce qui s'était passé avait concerné Miu, il sentait qu'il avait suffisamment inquiété ses amis : ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être encore inquiets à son sujet. Non. Même elle l'avait dit : il devait trouver sa propre voie. Faire sa percée dans le monde. Vivre sa vie à lui. Partager ses dons avec le monde.

_Mais j'étais uniquement capable d'écrire parce qu'elle était là pour m'inspirer, _s'était-il souvent rappelé. _Depuis qu'elle est partie, je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire une seule ligne._

Les deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures et trente-cinq minutes où il ne l'avait pas vu étaient deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures et trente-cinq minutes de trop.

Konoha soupira, allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns courts. Il commença à compter les points de plâtre qui constellaient son plafond. Il essayait de se persuader que c'étaient des étoiles, tout un firmament… comme Miu et lui le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Il réalisa qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Son inspiration était partie. Envolée avec elle il y a deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures et trente-cinq minutes.

Konoha remarqua ce qui se passait dans son esprit, se mit sur son séant, secoua la tête et se frappa les joues pour s'éviter de retomber dans un trip émotionnel*. Il avait besoin de se distraire.

Miu. Miu serait une bonne distraction. Miu _adorerait _être sa distraction. Il devait l'appeler.

Sa main récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Oui. Il allait appeler Miu, passer du temps avec elle et oublier que cela faisait deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures…

Alors qu'il faisait défiler la liste de ses contacts toutefois, son train de pensées s'interrompit.

Ah, oui. Ça lui arrivait à chaque fois. Il était sur le point d'appeler Miu, mais le nom juste avant était toujours …

_Amano Tooko._

Il avait encore son numéro de portable bien qu'il n'avait jamais osé en faire usage. Evidemment il y avait pensé. Plusieurs fois en fait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, il s'était retenu.

Non. Elle était sans doute occupée. Hokkaido devait la garder occupée. Elle n'avait probablement pas le temps de lui parler.

Pourtant il voulait lui parler, lui.

Il avait _besoin_ de lui parler.

Konoha sélectionna son nom, le pouce tremblant survolant le bouton d'appel.

C'était juste un bouton.

_Juste un bouton._

Il devait …juste le presser. Presser le bouton.

_Presse le bouton, Konoha._

Il y eut un bip. Comme si c'était mécanique, Konoha mit le téléphone à hauteur de son oreille, juste à temps pour entendre une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Ce numéro n'est plus en service. Veuillez vérifier que le numéro que vous avez composé est correct. »_

Konoha n'avait même pas remarqué les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il lâchait le téléphone, finissant l'appel.

Et puis pressa le bouton de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il entendit le même message que tout à l'heure il raccrocha et réitéra son appel. Il pressa le bouton une nouvelle fois. Il pressa le bouton, encore et encore, et _à nouveau_.

C'était comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes les fois où il ne l'avait _pas_ pressé. Finalement, il pressa le bouton pour la dernière fois, ramenant le téléphone près de son oreille.

« _Ce numéro n'est plus en service. Veuillez vérifier que le numéro que vous avez composé est correct._ »

« Tooko-senpai ? » Dit-il dans le combiné, sa voix vibrant avec les émotions dévalant son visage. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas décroché. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa voix. Il s'en fichait.

« Ça fait deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures et quarante-cinq minutes que je t'ai vu. Je voulais juste te dire que tu me manques. Tu me manques et … je t'aime. Et je veux que tu reviennes. Je sais que tu veux que … q-que je… continue sans toi, mais… » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il continuait de parler. Il appuya pour raccrocher, son corps engourdi faisant tomber le portable sur le sol à côté du lit.

« J-je… je n'peux pas. L-les histoires… mes hist-histoires sont encore parties. Elles m'ont quitté avec toi. Elles m'ont quitté il y a deux mois, quatorze jours, six heures et quarante-six minutes de cela. »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa éclater un gros chagrin.


End file.
